


Painpain et Pinpin

by Buissoneum



Category: Original Work, kropotkin
Genre: Gen, Metaphors, References to Drugs, bread conquered, fascists punched, freedom obtained
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buissoneum/pseuds/Buissoneum
Summary: Le Painpain Noël se réveille dans un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas. Que se passe-t-il donc ?
Relationships: Kropotkin & Easter Bunny





	Painpain et Pinpin

**Author's Note:**

> Un texte peu sérieux issu d'un défi sur un serveur, avec pour thème :  
> "En quelques lignes, écrivez un dialogue entre le Père Noël et le Lapin de Pâques. Le sujet de discussion ? La drogue."

♫Petit Painpain Noël♫

♫Quand tu descendras du ciel♫

♫Fais attention aux barbelés♫

♫Si tu veux j'en ai les coordonnées♫

ПётрКропоткин repensait à ces mots, debout et les mains menottés derrière le dos. Ses lunettes étaient un peu abîmées, mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de voir devant lui. Devant lui, se trouvait un tribunal. Hélas, il ne parlait pas le fasciste, et ne pouvait donc pas comprendre ce que le tribunal disait.

Les jours précédents étaient un peu flous dans sa mémoire. La tournée des cadeaux s'était mal passée, c'était sûr... Mais quand est-ce que ça avait dégénéré comme ça ? Il ne pourrait le dire. D'un coup cependant, la salle se tût, le forçant à concentrer son regard en face de lui, où une grande porte venait de s'ouvrir.

De cette porte émergea un homme de faible stature, les cheveux du haut de son crâne étant déjà tombés, ne laissant plus qu'une petite moustache. Et pourtant face à un homme si peu impressionnant, toute la salle remplie de militaires surarmés et d'hommes vêtus de l'habit des évêques s'était tue.

L'homme avait certes fait cesser toute conversation, mais Пётр ne concentra pas son attention sur lui. À la place, il regardait avec étonnement le lapin que tenait l'arrivant. Un petit lapin, à peine un lapinou à vrai dire. Mais horriblement mutilé.

Il était aisé de reconnaître les stigmates souvent trouvées sur les tableaux représentant le Christ, mais le fait de les voir sur un pauvre petit animal était bien dérangeant du point de vue du vieil homme, qui sentait une profonde détresse dans les yeux de l'animal. Se rappelant de ses cours, il comprit facilement que le lapin était presque anesthésié.

Le nouveau venu cria quelque chose, et quelques personnes sortirent de la pièce, escortés par les militaires. Quelques instants après leur départ, il sembla poser une question aux gens qui restaient dans la pièce, absorbés dans la contemplation de leurs pieds. Au bout d'un certain temps de silence, le porteur du lapin explosa dans un monologue toujours incompréhensible par le prisonnier. Il avait beau parler espagnol, comprendre ce que Francisco Franco disait était chose impossible.

Oui, il reconnaissait cet homme maintenant, il s'agissait de Franco, Caudillo de l'État Espagnol, un des rares régimes fascistes européens datant d'avant la seconde guerre mondiale à y avoir survécu ! Il se retînt de lui cracher à la figure, mais sa mémoire s'éclaircissait. Il se souvenait de mieux en mieux des derniers jours...

Après un dernier éclat de voix, le Caudillo soupira et projeta le lapin sur le sol. D'un coup, le lapin commença à changer de forme ! Ses pattes s'allongèrent, son dos se dota d'une colonne vertébrale plus longue et l'instant d'après, le mignon petit lapin mutilé s'était changé en une figure humaine, à l'exception des poils qui couraient sur sa peau et de son visage, encore celui d'une bête.

Évidemment, les stigmates étaient exactement celles du Christ, mais appliquées à un corps humain cette fois, diminuant le côté trop étrange pour être vrai qu'elles avaient sur le corps d'un lapinou. À la place, c'était juste des atrocités, et Пётр dut mobiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas détourner la tête devant les plaies encore ensanglantées.

Se raclant une gorge inhumaine, le lapin prit un souffle et finit par réussir à parler, d'une voix rauque, conséquence des poumons percés.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Vous avez failli détruire une caserne seul, comment est-ce possible ?

Souriant, Пётр se caressa son épaisse barbe blanche, ménageant son effet avant de répondre au Christ-Lapin d'une voix chaude :

-On m'appelle le Painpain Noël. Et je suppose que vous, vous êtes le Pinpin de Pâques ?

-Non, on m'appelle le Lapin de Pâques, protesta le Christ-Lapin, l'air autant interloqué qu'un lapin puisse l'être. Mais ça ne m'informe pas sur ce que vous êtes. Le Painpain Noël n'est pas connu des dossiers franquistes !

-Hohoho ! S'écria Пётр, les yeux pétillants. Je vois que le révisionnisme historique s'attaque même à votre administration. Mais je pense que bien des gens me connaissent encore dans les rues,

-Répondez à la question ! S'égosilla le lapin, ses yeux s'affolant de manière visible.

-Je m'efforcerais de le faire, sourit Пётр. Il y a quelques années, on m'appelait Пётр Кропоткин et...

-Comment on prononce ce truc ? S'interrogea le Pinpin.

-Ça peut se dire Pierre. Pierre Kropotkine.

-Ah merci... Fit l'animal de Pâques. ATTENDEZ, MAIS JE VOUS CONNAIS !

-Enfin !

Si Пётр avait pu bouger les bras, il les aurait levé au ciel en signe de joie. Non mais quand même, on l'avait pris en photo en URSS, les gens savaient à quoi il ressemblait normalement.

-Mais vous étiez mort ! Objecta finalement le lapinou. Vous et vos dégénérés de la CNT-FAI ! Le grand Caudillo vous a chassé d'Espagne pour rétablir le royaume du Christ.

-Hohoho ! Belle naïveté, beau dogmatisme petit Pinpin. Car vois-tu, j'apporte trois drogues partout où je passe, et jamais leurs addictions ne disparaissent.

Se sentant désormais totalement réveillé, Пётр souriait sous sa barbe, commençant à faire rouler sa musculature. En train de commencer à criser, le Christ-Lapin demanda :

-Comment ça, des drogues ?

-Comme je l'ai dit, il en est trois. Finissant sa phrase, le visage du Painpain Noël se tordit de manière visible en un sourire radieux. La première drogue est pour moi... Je mets des pains aux fascistes.

Ce fut à ce moment que les officiers franquistes dans la pièce se raidirent. Même s'ils ne comprenaient pas le russe, ils avaient entendu le clic caractéristique des menottes qui s'ouvraient. Les bras libérés, Пётр frotta ses poignets avant de sauter de l'endroit qui le retenait prisonnier.

Regrettant d'avoir congédié leurs militaires, les franquistes se retrouvèrent pris au dépourvu. Face à la stature immense du colosse en rouge, ils ne purent rien faire alors que les baffes, pains fait maison, pleuvaient. Personne ne s'échappa, pas même le Caudillo, assommé contre un buffet. Seul le Pinpin de Pâques et le Painpain Noël se tenaient encore debout. Ce dernier se tourna vers le mutilé, et reprit la parole :

-Ça fait du bien de taper des fascistes... Ma deuxième drogue maintenant, vu que je devine que c'est la seule chose qui tourne dans ton esprit.

Un simple glapissement lui répondit.

-Hohoho ! Je devine ton impatience. Ma seconde drogue est le pain aux affamés. Une fois que quelqu'un a vu qu'un lui donner à manger autre que son dieu, son Fuhrer, son Caudillo, il commence à douter de la capacité de ces connards de fascistes à lui donner à manger. Et le doute qu'il met ensuite sur tout ce qu'il a appris est addictif, crois-moi. J'étais noble autrefois, et pourtant me voilà homme de la Révolution Sociale.

Se dirigeant vers la porte, le Painpain Noël se saisit d'une hotte, saisie par les officiers et censée servir de pièce à conviction. L'ouvrant, il en sortit une miche de pain qu'il lança au Pinpin, qui l'attrapa instinctivement. Encouragé par le regard de Пётр, il planta ses dents dedans, et instantanément les stigmates disparurent. Surpris, le lapin glapit alors que le russe riait de bon cœur.

Se dirigeant vers la porte, le vieux barbu fut surpris d'entendre la voix du lapin, s'adressant à lui en larmoyant presque.

-Et dites-moi, Paipain Noël... Quelle est la troisième drogue.

Tournant la tête avec un sourire plus mesuré, Пётр répondit, avec le plus de sérieux possible.

-Ma dernière drogue est la liberté. Et crois-moi, une fois que tu as goûté, tu ne peux plus t'en passer. Joyeuses Pâques à l'avance, j'ose espérer que vous arrêterez de croire que des gens puissent être envoyés par Dieu à l'avenir.

Et c'est ainsi que le Painpain Noël rencontra le Pinpin de Pâques.

Et aussi ainsi que l'État Franquiste fut renversé, mais c'est pas canon.

**Author's Note:**

> Oui c'était littéralement juste "Bread Santa". Parce que j'ai cette puissance.


End file.
